dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakya Pulmoni
"Rakya was originally known as "Kneecapper" for her ability to bring a computer system to its knees. However, as cigarettes were illegal on the ship she ended up extending her meager supply by mixing in anything that burned. The result of six months smoking a mixture of tobacco, paper, rat droppings, and coffee grounds gave her a cough that sounds like the Devil calling your name." Overview Rakya is the queen of minor modules. Most of her abilities are useful for minor modules, reducing their attack cooldowns, repairs, upgrading their attack/defense when she's in a room. She is best played as an operator, standing in back as a strong line of defence against harsh turns. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: SMG Armor Device Hero ID: H0009 Strategy When you want to draw a line in the sand that monsters cannot cross, you go with Rakya. All of her abilities effectively go towards turning the room she is in into a kill-box. She can be seen as an offensive counterpart to Dell - whereas he focuses on keeping modules alive, Rakya focuses on causing them to deal as much damage as possible. Her skills Overclocked and The Optimizator enable offensive modules to more than double their DPS for short bursts. This can't be overstated - more than doubling the damage of a room is a huge deal and can save your life easily. Monsters can't do damage to you or your toys if they're dead! Even if her modules do get damaged, she can still rapidly repair them thanks to Master Hacker and her good wit stat. She is also the only primary operator able to use SMGs, further solidifying her use as a 'wall' hero. They won't benefit from Overclocked, but don't forget to build Neurostuns and Dust Field Generators to help you stay alive! Health Warning is the icing on the cake and should not be underestimated - it allows Rakya in her nest to hold back many unlit rooms single-handedly. In rooms or pods with less offensive modules, Rakya's effectiveness is reduced considerably. Without minor modules, she is merely an average combatant and can be overwhelmed quite easily due to her low HP. Her wit is also outclassed by several operators, though not significantly so. Story Events Rakya is involved in the following events: * Downfall Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Hraaack! No, that wasn't a rockfall. I just had to cough."'' *''"You got a smoke? Y'know - cigs, coffee grounds, cloth, dirt, whatever."'' *''"Hraaack! One of these days I'm gonna cough up a lung. And some ribs."'' When opening a door: * "Definitely underusing my skills here. *Gack*" * "You call that a lock? Ha! Huh... Hrrk ack ack!" * "Hrrrk! Opening the door. (*blaaaagh*)" When repairing a module: * “I love hacking. And coughing.” * "Look at this thing! Even alien tech has sloppy designers. Hack-ack ahhhhh..." * "If I had enough time, I could definitely optimize the output..." When low on health: * "That's nothing. It hurts more when I cough." * "Next time hit the lungs. They're rock hard." When carrying the crystal: * "I got the crrrrr-hack! The crih... crys-urk! The... forget it." Category:Hero Category:Prisoner